xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are a combination between two (or more) species, born from the union of two beings from different species. It is typical that these hybrids will inherit powers from one or both parents and may develop unique hybrid powers. 'Whitelighter-Witches' The offspring of a witch and a whitelighter. These hybrids have the full powers of their Wiccan heritage as well as the abilities and calling of a whitelighter. Some of their powers are also a mixture of witchcraft and whitelighter magic, for instance, Telekinetic Orbing is the Wiccan ability to move objects with the power of one's mind alone, blended with the orbing power possessed by whitelighters. These hybrids are vulnerable to the poison of darklighter arrow. 'Cupid-Witches' The offspring of a witch and a Cupid. These offspring tend to inherit the powers of Cupids, but also the basic abilities of witches, unless their powers mix from both ancestries. They do not require a Cupid Ring to activate their powers, possibly due to the witch-side of their magic. The only known half-cupids are the three daughters of Coop and Phoebe Halliwell, the eldest of which is Prue. 'Demon-Witches' The offspring of a witch and a demon. One of the first demon/witch hybrids seen was the Unborn Source, child of Charmed One, Phoebe Halliwell, and Cole Turner, who at the time was possessed by the Source of All Evil. The union between Cole and Phoebe created a massive concentration of power. Even as two months old fetus, the Unborn Source was able to produce massive amounts of power. Against this power even the strongest of demons perished. He would have been the first born of Phoebe and the Charmed Ones if he had not been vanquished. Instead, Joel Kaplan, the child of Crystal Summers (a witch) and William Kaplan (a demon (son of Mephisto)), was the first witch-demon hybrid. Like with the unborn Source, Joel was able to produce massive amounts of power, including enhancing Crystal's own magical powers when he was in the womb. 'Vampire-Witches' The offspring of a witch and a vampire. Normally, this kind of species would not be able to exist, since a vampire is actually an undead being. However, there is at least one known way to make this possible; the Phoenix Force. This was explained by Crystal Summers, when she was pregnant with her son. Since she is a Phoenix Force host, she has the ability (though subconsciously) to control life-force and resurrect the dead, technically meaning that she actually gave "revived" her son. Witch-Vampire hybrids possess all of the Wiccan abilities and vampiric powers. The first known Witch-Vampire hybrid was thought to be Roxas Summers - however, it was later on revealed that Roxas' vampiric side was more or less "activated" by his own power (even though his parents are of the two different species). This meant that Dorian Salvatore is actually the first known "true" hybrid, seeing as Crystal is a witch and Damon is a full vampire. 'Werewolf-Witches' The offspring of a witch and a werewolf. So far, this specific hybrid has not been seen in its "pure" form; an offspring of one witch and one werewolf. Instead the only type that has been shown is that of someone who has inherited both sides from one single parent, like in the case of Matthew Howlett, who is actually the first known case. Matthew's mother, Selena, is a full witch, but she also carries the werewolf gene (a recessive one in her case), which she passed on to her son. Witch-Werewolf hybrids possess all of the Wiccan abilities as well as all of the werewolf powers. 'Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids' 'Skrull-Kree Hybrids' 'Human-Turian Hybrids' 'Demigods' Demigods are the children resulting from the union of a god and a mortal. They are mortal, however they possess superhuman abilities and fighting prowess of a god. Demigods can become gods themselves if they are deemed worthy enough to become one. 'Trivia' Category:Species